1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved water drain fitting structure for an automotive vehicle sunroof water drain container, and more specifically to a water drain fitting that is attached to the container by flange sections formed within the container body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although it is well known to mount a water drain fitting within a vehicle sunroof water drain container wall either perpendicular or at a convenient angle thereto, heretofore water drain fittings have been retained in place only by the strength of the edges of the container material, thus subjecting the water drain fitting to leakage or structural failure at the union of the fitting and container wall. Due to this construction, such prior art water drain fittings had the additional drawback that the fitting necessarily extended into the interior of the container, thus forming a pocket thereabout to retain water in the drain and thereby prevent effective and complete draining thereof.